beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Kunieda
"Kunieda" redirects here. For other uses, see Kunieda (disambiguation). is a junior from Ishiyama high and was the third leader of Red Tail as well as a former Tōhōshinki member. Appearance Aoi is a petite, cute faced woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Early in the series she would commonly wear a white trench-coat with cargo pants but recently has taken up wearing an average school girl uniform. In her Aoi Kunie disguise she wears a simple dress, a bucket hat and a pair of glasses and changes her hair style. Personality Kunieda is first portayed as a strong and determined young woman who would not hesitate to beat down those who opposed her and is said to be very charismatic, which is what allowed her to become the leader of the Red-Tails. She retained a serious attitude throughout her earlier appearances. However, after her "defeat" at the hands of Oga her attitude has relaxed considerably, revealing a somewhat kind personality. However, she still retains her delinquent characteristics in serious situations or when pertaining to her rivalry with Hilda. She has a crush on Oga which makes her act shy whenever he is around, she also tries her best to hide her alter ego from Oga because she thinks he'll hate her. 'Plot' Ishiyama High Kunieda appears for the first time in the park with her little brother where she was teased by other mothers for having a kid when she was only 17. She meets Oga there for the first time after he threw Beelzebub to far After he scared away the other mothers he asked her to have his "Park Debut" with her and she eventually agreed after misunderstanding him and thinking he was asking her on a date. She later defends Oga from a cop who also sees her as trash and is about to slap him only to stop when Oga attacks the cop first and throw him into the trash bin. She is one of the Tohoshinki, and she is stronger than Kanzaki and Himekawa. After hearing what happened in Ishiyama High, she went there to find Oga and punish him for the sake of Ishiyama's girls, until she realized that he was the same person from the park and froze. Abilities She uses a wooden sword in combat that she is really adept with. She uses the Shingetsu Style taught by her grandfather which also gives her the ability to break rocks barehanded. However, unlike a good number of characters that have appeared, her physical strength appears to be about average given that she is winded after carrying a relatively small stone. She is also seen using a wooden halberd which she used to defeat a whole group of thugs with one swing. Shingetsu Style: ' *'Nadeshiko - A stone breaking technique *'Battou-Jutsu' - Sword drawing technique **'Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji' - First Ceremony Sword drawing technique **'Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura '- Second Ceremony Sword drawing technique **'Sanshiki '- Technique she attempted to use against Hilda After being attacked by demons, she and Oga go training. When she return she has shown improvement in her skills, able to use demonic power, and can be on par with Hilda in combat. What skills she can use with demonic power has yet to be seen, though she is later seen with a large dog like familiar Relationships 'Hildegard' Aoi has seen Hilda as a rival ever since the fight between the two of them. Aoi is seen being jealous of Hilda for being Oga's "wife", when it is just a misunderstanding of hers just like every other students in the Ishiyama Highschool. They started to get along with each other after the St. Ishiyama Arc although the do still have a rivalry. 'Oga Tatsumi' Aoi Kunieda has a crush on Oga ever since she had met him in the park, when Aoi was in her disguise. She is seen showing her shyness around Oga or blushing whenever she is talking to him. Oga though seems to be more friendlier towards Aoi who is in her disguise, he even invites her to go get some ice cream in one chapter. In chapter 113 Oga (Beelzebub) hugs her making her blush. Quotes ﻿ *"I wonder....is he divorced....?" (to Nene and Chiaki) *"A....anyway the demon stuff is confidential!! Got it!" (to Oga) *"Excuse me!? And what about you? Why can't you properly do your job as a wet nurse" (to Hilda) *"I'm feeling relieved. it looks like the wound you recieved before have healed completely. However, it's from here on that I will show you.....the results of my training." (to Hilda while fighting) *"Get out here now! I don't know if you're truly a tengu or not, but if something like you is a god, then I'll destroy both you gods and demons." (to Koma)﻿ Trivia *A recuring joke is that Aoi misinterprets most things Oga says as something romantic, when that isn't actually the case: "Will you go out with me?" (manga)/ "Will you do it with me?" (anime)- Oga referring to a "park debut", and probably the most easily misunderstood-; "Ah... oy" she thinks he is reffering her by given name (Aoi) (in Japanese culture, typically only people who are close are allowed to refer to an individual in such a manner); his asking her if she wants to be Be'el's mother (when he actually means just getting rid of Be'el and giving him to her); and in an instance when he gives her Be'el and tells her not to go farther then 15m (so that he won't get electrocuted) she mistakes it as "don't leave my side". *It seems Oga cannot tell Aoi is the same girl he met the park- either because he is too dense or he cannot distinguish the similarities of her disguise of "Kunie" and her school look. *In chapter 39, Oga is friendlier towards Aoi in disguise, he also invites her to get some ice cream, causing Aoi thinks she's on a date with Oga. *She is one of the six people that can feel Satome use demonic power which proves she has considerable strengh as a human. The other people would be Oga, Tojo, Shizuka, Miki, and Izuma. *In chapter 115, Tengu insults Aoi's bust size by calling it a 70. She becomes upset and says it's an 80, though it is unknown if this is true or if she's just bluffing. In the anime, her bust is much larger. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ishiyama High Category:Tōhōshinki